


Scales on my heart

by HarleyQuinn2509



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bartender Wynonna Earp, F/F, Fluff, Lizards, One Night Stands, REPTILES, Smut, Snakes, Teacher Waverly Earp, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn2509/pseuds/HarleyQuinn2509
Summary: Nicole and Waverly meet at a club and have a one night stand. They don't expect to see each other ever again, but Purgatory is a small town after all.After Waverly finds raptile eggs in her classroom she meets the new Sheriff's deputy.----------Or the one where Nicole has reptiles because why not.





	1. Just one night, right?

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter: [@HarleyQuinn2509](https://twitter.com/HarleyQuinn2509?s=09)
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

“Are you guys finally done?!”, Wynonna yelled up the stairs, “You are going to the club, not a fucking wedding!”

“Yeah, yeah.”, Waverly said rushing down the stairs, Jeremy in tow.

“Looking smashing, Babygirl.”, Wynonna commented seeing here in a golden two-piece, “Is that the one you went to Stephanie's engagement party in?”

“Yes, it is. Haven't worn it since.”

“Nice. You look great too Jeremy.”, she said as she saw him looking awkward and nervous. He had some worn out blue jeans on, accompanied with one of his graphic tees with some chemistry joke that Wynonna didn't get and a black, grey and white camo jacket.

“Thank you, Wynonna. You look dashing like every day.”

“I'm leaving you in town and then I'm headed to Shorty's for my shift. Hopefully, you find someone to take you home so I don't have to come and pick you up.”

Wynonna shooed them out and drove them to the big town, stopping in front of the newly opened gay club.

“Listen up.”, Wynonna piped up, “If you don't send ‘Bacon doughnuts should exist' by 10 am, I'm telling Nedley you’re missing. Ok?”

“Yup.”

“Ok, Nonna.”, Waverly smiled.

“Also if you need me to get you, no matter what time, just call.”, she got nods from them, “Ok. Now go. Have fun, do someone tonight.”, she kissed her sister's temple and ushered them out.

They entered the club, most people were dancing or talking at the bar, some were already making out against the walls. It was Friday night so naturally, the place was pretty packed with people who had gotten off their shifts; just wanting to have some fun and blow off some steam.

Waverly dragged Jeremy to the bar, ordering them some strong cocktails and three shots for each.

“I don't like shots Waves.”, Jeremy argued as Waverly handed him the first one.

“Tonight you do. You need to get buzzed or nothing will happen between you and whatever guy that will take you home later tonight.”, Waverly grin got wider as she saw Jeremy down the shot a second later, “Yeah boi! Two more and then prowl.”

They down their shots and Jeremy made his way to the dance floor while Waverly stayed at the bar drinking her cocktail and surveying the place for a potential one night stand.

“Hey, gorgeous. Can I buy you a drink?”, a voice said next to her said, it was soft even over the loud music that was booming out of the speakers.

Waverly turned and was greeted by a sight of a most beautiful woman she has ever seen. She had short red hair that fell around her face in soft curls, framing her face in just the right way. She was wearing some blue skinny jeans and a red sweater.

“Hi! Yeah!”, Waverly scold herself for her thirsty reaction.

Nicole ordered two shots, fresh cocktail for Waverly and a beer for herself, paying the bartender with a few bills.

“You look beautiful in that dress.”, redhead said handing her a shot and downing her own right away, Waverly followed soon after.

“Thank you.”, she blushed and by the smug look on redhead’s face she had to up her game, “I like that sweater on you, but I do think it looks much better on the floor.”, she bit her lower lip getting a smirk from the redhead.

Redhead leaned closes, brushing her lips against Waverly's earlobe, “We can test that theory later tonight, back at my place.”, she pulled back and smirked as she left Waverly with a deep red blush, “I'm Nicole, by the way.”

“Waverly. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Trust me the pleasure will all be mine.”

 _‘Damn! This chick is smooth.’_ , Waverly taught to herself.

“Would you like to dance?”, Nicole asked, holding a hand out for Waverly to take.

Waverly smiled, taking her hand and followed Nicole to the dance floor. Music started to get louder as they started to dance to the whatever trashy, pumping song was playing. Grinding into each other for a long while before Waverly put her arms around Nicole's neck pulling her in, just as the songs changed, and whispering into her ear, “Take me to your place.”

Nicole nodded and pulled Waverly behind her as they pick up their jackets and made their way to the exit towards a blue Honda Civic. Waverly pushed her against the passenger door and kissed her with need.

The moment their lips connected, Waverly could feel a spark that left butterfly in her stomach and by the moan coming from Nicole she could tell the redhead felt it too.

Redhead’s tongue swiped her lower lip and Waverly immediately granted her entrance. They make out against the car, Nicole's hands on her hips as she tried to pull her closer.

“You better drive fast.”, Waverly said as they came out for air, “Or you'll have to pull over so I can fuck you in the backseat.”

Nicole growled. They quickly got into the car, as they got onto the main road Nicole pushed a button on the dashboard making the blue and red lights change on the bumper of her car, “You said fast right?”, Nicole said smirking at Waverly's shocked expression and drove through a red light. Waverly could feel herself getting wetter for this girl.

Stopping in front of a cute house with a small front porch, Nicole turned off the car and motioned Waverly towards the house.

Nicole unlocked the door, letting Waverly step inside. Redhead followed, turning on a light and lock the door behind them. The shorter girl walked down a short hallway and came into the living room, a small kitchen with a dining table extended from it.

“Cute place.”, Waverly said turning so she can look at Nicole who was just taking her jacket off.

“Thanks.”, Nicole said softly, “Do you want to see my bedroom?”

Waverly only stepped forward and captured her lips with her own, burying her fingers into Nicole's red locks, “Show me.”, she said between kisses setting Nicole in motion. Without breaking the kiss Nicole grabbed onto Waverly's thighs and pulled her up, making the shorter girl wrap her legs around her waist.

Soon enough Waverly was laid on a soft bed and Nicole was kissing her neck. Brunette pulled on her sweater helping her take it off and Nicole did the same for her.

“You're so beautiful.”, Nicole whispered against her neck and bite down on it, making Waverly scream in pleasure and scratch her back leaving red marks in their wake.

“Can I?”, she asked as her fingers caressed Waverly's bra.

“Yeah. Yes. Please.”, the brunette nodded profusely, relaxing as she felt Nicole unhooking her bra; pulling on straps off as she kissed her way down Waverly's chest.

Her heart hammered in her chest, her breathing rapid, Nicole could feel it thumping against her lips, “Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Don't stop. I'm ok.”, she barely got out.

Nicole sat on her knees pulling Waverly up with her, holding her close to her chest, “Take a deep breath. If you continue like this you'll pass out.”

Waverly did as Nicole told her, taking a few deep breaths and calming her racing heart, “I'm sorry. I haven't had sex in a while so I guess I got too excited.”

“It's ok. You don't need to be sorry, Waves. I'll slow down a little so you don't get a heart attack when we get to the good stuff.”, Nicole smiled against her crown and kissed her there.

Waverly chucked, lightly blushing at the nickname, against her chest hugging her a bit tight, “Ok.”

The redhead let her go so she can lay against the sheets once more, but as Nicole looks down she noticed a purple bra in Waverly's hands. _Her bra._

“Oh! You little minx.”, Nicole said seeing Waverly's lips turn up into a wide grin, “Is that how we're going to play?”, she ticked her sides lightly making her squirm.

“Can you blame me for taking an advantage of our position?”, Waverly laughed loudly, playing with her bra, and Nicole could swear her heart stopped for a few seconds.

Nicole snatched it from her hands throwing it across the room and pulled Waverly into a bruising kiss, leaving her breathless as she made her way down once more leaving kisses and bites down her chest. Waverly could only moan when Nicole's mouth closed around her nipple.

“Nicole, please...”, Waverly plead.

She lightly kissed and then bit down on it before moving to the other breast and giving them attention. Waverly's right hand tangled into the red hair, trying to lightly push her down to where she needed her the most. Nicole chuckled as she got the hint.

Kissing down her smooth stomach, Nicole's hand reached the zipper. Looking up at Waverly for promotion.

“Please Nicole.”, Waverly said looking down at her, pupils blown

Nicole nodded unzipping the skirt and pulling it down along with Waverly's underwear, throwing them on the floor. She kissed Waverly's thighs making her shake with anticipation.

“You're so wet, Waverly.”, she said in a hoarse voice, blowing cool air against her throbbing sex, “Is that all for me?”

Waverly's legs started to shake, “Nicole! Stop teasing me!”, she said through gritted teeth, making Nicole smirk against her thigh.

Nicole took her first lick, dragging her tongue through Waverly's wet folds and licking up her soft slit. The sweet taste made Nicole hum against Waverly’s wet center, who loudly moaned at the vibration.

Waverly brought her other hand down, threading them through thick red locks pulling Nicole up where she wanted her.

A dirty moan left her mouth as Nicole latched onto her clit, sucking on it with purpose before she let go and flicked her tongue against it in a fast and brutal pace.

“Oh! Nicole! I'm gonna cuuuuum!”, she screamed as her back arched; grinding into Nicole's face as the redhead held her hips, encouraging her movement.

Brunette’s legs tightened around Nicole and her body started to shake as she experienced the most intense orgasm in her entire life.

Lapping her tongue against the wet folds, making sure she avoided Waverly's sensitive clit, Nicole gently brought her down from her high. Rubbing the outside of her left thigh with her thumb as she watched the woman's cheeks get rosy, her eyes closed and her breathing rapid after an amazing orgasm ripped through her.

“Are you ok?”, she asked the brunette as she laid down next to her, on her side, gently rubbing younger girl's abdomen.

Only thing Waverly could do was nod. Turning onto her side burying her face into Nicole's neck, who put her arm around the shorter girl and pulled her closer, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Waverly gently guided her hand down redhead’s body. Taking one of her breasts a few squeezes making her throw head back and let out a loud moan, the brunette took that opportunity to bite down on Nicole's newly exposed neck.

Pushing her hand and downwards towards Nicole's hot center, she rakes her short nails over her abs feeling them flex underneath her touch.

“Please...”, her pleading is barely a whisper, if they weren't in a quiet room Waverly wouldn't be able to hear it.

Brunette kisses her neck as two of her fingers slide through Nicole's wet slit; on either side of her clit making sure she doesn't touch it and down to her entrance, circling it a few times but not pushing in just yet.

“You are so wet for me, baby.”, she whispered as she nibbles on her collarbone making Nicole whimper.

“All for you... Please, I need you inside... Please, Waverly.”

“Fuck you're so sexy.”, Waverly whispered in her ear as she pushed two fingers all the way in without any effort and pumped them with vigor, “Oh, you feel so good around my fingers, baby.”

Growl escaped redheads throat, making a shiver shot up Waverly's spine at the most animalistic sound she ever heard anyone make.

Nicole connected their foreheads, looking into Waverly's soft brown eyes, as she started grinding her clit against Waverly's flat palm while she continued to pump into her.

Brunette pulled her into a breathless kiss as she felt her walls started to pulls around her, “I'm so close. Don't stop. So close.”, Waverly doubled her efforts pushing hard on Nicole's g-spot, making her head shot back in ecstasy.

“Aaah! I'm cumming! Waverly!”, she screamed into the room, feeling Waverly slowing her fingers to help her come down from her high.

“Uuugh!”, her legs shook. Grabbing onto brunette's wrist, stopping it but not pulling her fingers out just yet, “Give me a second.”, Nicole whispered.

“It's ok. Take all the time you need. I'm right here.”, Waverly kissed all skin she could reach until Nicole's breathing got soft.

She pulled her fingers out of Nicole earning a whine from her, bringing them to her lips and tasting Nicole's arousal as the redhead looked at her with wide eyes.

Pulling her fingers out of her mouth, releasing them with a pop, licking her lips to get every last drop. Leaning down she captured Nicole’s lips in a slow, passionate kiss letting Nicole taste herself.

“Fuck...”, Nicole sighed as she pulled back from the kiss, “I can usually go for a few more rounds but that was so intense.”

Waverly smiled at her, kissing her once more, “I couldn't agree more.”, she pulled a duvet over them. Pushing herself back against Nicole's front, feeling redheads hand come around her stomach as she pulled her closer and giving her one last kiss on the back of her neck before they both let sleep wash over them.

Next morning Waverly woke up before Nicole, quickly putting on her clothes and requesting an uber to make her way back to the Homestead.

“I see you had a great night.”, Wynonna smiled from her place at the kitchen table, her feet up on the chair next to her.

“Oh, I did.”, she grinned, sitting down opposite to Wynonna, “She was amazing.”

“Waves, you are so bad at this.”, her sister laughed as she saw Waverly spacing out.

“What did I do?!”

“It's a one night stand. You aren't supposed to get attached.”, Wynonna said matter-of-factly and took a sip from her mug.

“I'm not attached. I just said she was great and sex was amazing.”

“That's so gay, Babygirl.”

“Whatever, it's not like I'll see her again.”, she got up a made her way upstairs.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”, Wynonna commented bringing the mug to her lips as Waverly rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom and took a nice shower.

Through the weekend she graded exams that her third graders had last Thursday, relaxing and watching movies with Wynonna; and, before going to sleep, thinking about a gorgeous redhead with her hand between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)
> 
> If you did, you can check out more of my work and if you want to support me here is my [Tip Jar](https://ko-fi.com/coffeeforharley).
> 
> With love, Harley. <3


	2. Egg Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter: [@HarleyQuinn2509](https://twitter.com/HarleyQuinn2509?s=09)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

“Teacher?”

Waverly dropped her gaze and saw a little blond girl, her cheek rosy as she picks at the edge of her shirt. Her little blue backpack over her shoulders.

“What is it, Tiffany?”, she smiled brightly at the little girl.

“There are chicken eggs in my cubby.”

Waverly knitted her eyebrows, “Let me see.”, she took her hand and stopped in front of cubbies and saw about 15 large white eggs, some sat next to each other and others scattered around.

She kneeled and tried to pick one up but it felt like they were glued together and its surface reminded her of fine leather, _‘Defiantly not chicken eggs.’_ , Waverly thought to herself.

“Is something wrong?”, Tiffany asked seeing the confusion in Waverly's eyes.

“Everything is ok, Tiffany.”, giving her a genuine smile, Waverly stud up and turned towards the class, “Class, we are going to go play outside and have some fun. How does that sound?”, her statement was met with cheers as kids got up and got into a line following Waverly outside.

They started running around, climbing on the jungle gym and swinging on swings. Waverly quickly made her way to the teacher's lounge, finding another teacher that that was drinking her coffee and asked if she could watch the kids so she can get the eggs she found out.

Knocking on principle’s office, “Come in.”

“Hi, there is a little situation, and I don't know what to do.”, she said as she got into the office, getting the attention of the older man.

“What is it, Miss Earp?”

“There are eggs in one of the cubbies and I think they are like snake eggs or something like that. Janitors get here in an hour so I don't know what to do.”

“I'll call the Sheriff so he can send someone to check it out.”, he said placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, “We should get all of the kids out if we have a snake on the lose.”

“I'll tell the rest of the teachers.”, she said getting a nod from a principle and went to the other classroom. 

After they got other 3 classes out in the courtyard Waverly made her way to the main entrance where a police cruiser was already parked and Sheriff Nedley walked towards her from the car with two other officers behind him, each of them holding a snake catcher hook, and another officer was getting something from the trunk but she couldn't see their face as it was covered by the trunk door.

“Miss Earp.”, he tipped his hat.

“Hi, Sheriff. How are you? How is Chrissy, is she still in Europe?”, she asked as she leads them into the school.

“I'm good, Miss Earp, and Chrissy is great. She is coming home next month, I'm sure she would love to get with you for some coffee.”, he smiled at her.

“Of course. She has my number, just tell her to text me.”, she smiled back as stopped in front of her classroom, she pointed behind here, “The eggs are in here.”

“Ok guys.”, he turned to the other officers, “Each take one room and search every nook and cranny.”, they nodded and when down the hall. Nedley turns back to her, “Officer Haught will take the eggs and search the room. Just wait for her here she is getting some stuff for the eggs and will be here in a second.”

“Ok. Yeah. I'll wait.”, she nodded and Nedley went to the room next door.

After a minute, she took out her phone and checked her messages, replying to Wynonna’s request to come to Shorty’s after work.

“Waverly?”, a soft, familiar voice called her name.

Her head snapped up, seeing the girl she had sex with a few days ago. Her red hair was even brighter in the daylight, but what got most of Waverly's attention was the sexy uniform her one-night stand was wearing, it sends a shiver down her spine.

“Nicole? So you _are_ a cop, I thought the lights were just for show.”, she chuckled.

“Yup.”, Nicole rubbed her neck chuckling back, “No, not for show. You have to have a license for them. Don’t tell Nedley though, I shouldn’t be using them when I’m off duty.”

“Cool. How come you’re here?”

Nicole looked at her confused, holding a green plastic square tub and a hook, “You called for the snake eggs.”

“Oh! Right! Sorry I didn't expect to see you here.”, she opened the door, “Let me show you where they are.”

She leads Nicole to the cubbies, “You are right they are snake eggs.”, Nicole set a green tub on one of the kid's tables and kneeled in front of the eggs, “Do you have a sharpie?”

“Yeah.”, she took a sharpie from her desk and handed it to Nicole, “Here you go.”

“Thanks.", she looked down and took the cap off, “Pink? Really?”

“I like pink!”, Waverly crossed her arms and looked angry at the redhead.

Nicole chuckled, “You think you look threatening but you just look cute.”, she said as she started putting xs on top of the eggs.

Waverly was thankful Nicole didn't see her blush, “Why are you doing that?”

“I'm marking the highest point so when I take the eggs I don't turn them on a wrong side or if they roll I'll know so I can put them back upright and keep their orientation. ”

“Ok, but why?”

“After 24 hours the embryos attach to the side of the egg and if it turns, the embryo can drown in its own fluid.”

“You'll let them hatch then?”

“Of course, they didn't do anything wrong and it would be cruel to just kill them.”, Waverly smiled as she listened to Nicole, “I won't be able to peal these apart. Could you please hand me that green tub?”

Waverly did as she was told and when Nicole opened it she saw grey mush inside of it, “And what is that?”

“Perlite.”

“Like the thing for gardening?”

“Yes, but I use it as incubation material. It helps keep the temperature and humidity levels while they are in the incubator.”

Nicole started to make small divots in the perlite and put the eggs in then gently one by one.

She pulled on the last eight eggs that were stuck together, they were set next to each other making a circle and put them on her flat hand marking each of them with xs.

“Why are they glued like that?”

Nicole stood up and stepped closer to Waverly, making her swallow at the closeness, eggs between them as Nicole pointed at the glue on the eggs.

“They have this adhesive on them that helps them keep their orientation so they just don't roll around because they would die. It also helps with the heat so let's say one part of the clutch is warm and the other cool, the heat will transfer through the eggs from the points where they are connected, stabilizing their overall incubation temperature. Usually is better to split them up but with these ones, it’s a little hard to do. Probably because they were laid a day or two ago, so they are stuck a little too well. Hopefully, they will all make it.”

“How do you know so much about this?”, Waverly asks mesmerized by Nicole's knowledge and passion she is showing.

“When you have 50 plus snakes you learn a lot of stuff about them.”, she smiled kneeling down and putting the eggs from her hand into the plastic tub, count them and closing it, “17. Must be a big snake. One and a half, maybe two meters.”

Nicole took the tub and turned towards Waverly, whose mouth was hanging open, “What?”

“You have FIFTY snakes?!”

Nicole chuckled and sat the tub back in the cubbies, writing down the date onto the lid with a pink sharpie. She took the hook and started checking all drawers and places a snake could hide in.

“Yeah. Well I have 57 grown-up ones, but I just had 3 clutches that hatched and 4, now 5, clutches that still have to be hatched, so in the next few months I might have more than a hundred or so.”

“WHAT!?”

“Yeah.”, she chuckled, “But I don't keep them, I mostly sell all the babies.”

“Aha. That's kind of cool.”

“Haught!”, they heard Nedley call as he came into the room, “We found it. There is no movement so we presume it’s probably dead.”, Nedley said pointing at the paint bucket and he put it on the desk.

Nicole came to it and stuck her hand in it. She first pated the snakes middle, no reaction. She then took it just below her jaw. Snakes jaw slaked open and its eyes were cloudy.

“What a beauty.”, Nicole looked down pulling out a beautiful grey and black chequered snake, “Oh no.”, Waverly could notice a large bump about 10 centimeters from her tail as Nicole fully pulled the snake out, “She's egg-bound. She was probably too exhausted and was looking for some food. I'll get her to the vet and see if they can get it out.”, she sighed, “You poor thing.”, she said to the snake as she put her back into the bucket.

“Will the other eggs make it?”, Waverly asked sadly, surprising herself with how sad she actually felt for this snake, even if she was always afraid of them.

“They should. I'll get them incubating and we'll see in a month or so depending on how fast they start peeping. I'll keep you posted.”

Waverly nodded and Nedley took the bucket, “Let's get you home Haught, so you can put those somewhere warmer.”

“Yes, Sir.”, she said as she watched him head out of the classroom.

Nicole turned towards Waverly, she pulled a card out of her breast pocket and handed it to Nicole, “I know it was only a one-night stand but if you want to go and get a cup of coffee or something, just give me a call.”, Nicole blushed and took the green tub and followed her boss outside.

Waverly looked at the card, “Nicole Haught. Of course...”

\----------

“Snake eggs? For real?!”, Wynonna asked as she whipped down the counter.

After the last parent left the school she made her way to Shory's, because she really needed a drink after today. So there she was, sitting at the bar watching her sister work while she told her what a crazy morning she had.

“Yes!”, Waverly exclaimed as she took a sip of her whiskey, “So Nedley and 3 officers come and guess who one of them is?”

“Babygirl, there are 5 officers in our police force.", she chuckled.

“And one of them is a girl I slept with a few days ago.”, she said and Wynonna jaw dropped.

“You shagged Nicole Haught?!”, Wynonna whisper yelled at her.

“You know her?”

“Of course. She comes here every day after her shift and has a beer. She broke up a lot of fights and even helped Gus with some boxes. She is like the biggest goody-two-shoes!”, Wynonna laughed, “Of course you would fuck her.”

“Hey! She was really fricking smooth and really good in bed.”

“Ew dude, I don't need to hear that.”, she throws a cloth at her baby sister who is grinning like an idiot, “Anyway, let's talk about something else, like did they catch the snake?”

Waverly throws the cloth back to her and her smile falls, “Yes. It died. Nicole said she died from the exhaustion and she still had another egg stuck in her.”

“Oh damn, that's awful. Poor thing.”

“Yeah... Nicole said she'll get it to the vet and try to save it.”

“Damn, she really is a fucking saint.”, Wynonna poured herself some whiskey and clinked her glass against Waverly's, “To the poor snake and hopefully some healthy babies.”

“Here, here.”, Waverly slammed the rest of the whiskey down, feeling the burn.

Doors open and Nedley came in sitting next to Waverly at a bar, “Good afternoon Earps.”

“Hey, Nedley. What can I get you?”, Wynonna asked throwing a cloth across her shoulder.

“Ginger ale, still on duty.”, he turns towards Waverly, “How are you doing, Miss Earp?”

“I'm doing good. Kids got a little too excited when I told them about the eggs and now they want them as class pets when they hatch. I guess they are having some kind of a snake fever.”

“You should get at least one of the snakes as a class pet. Kids would like it and I know Nicole would love to teach them how to take care of them. She did programs with kids and zoos with some of her snakes back when she lived in the city.”, Nedley said matter-of-factly as he took a sip out of his ginger ale.

“Really?”, Waverly asked surprised, “Do you think she could do that program for my class?”

“Oh, she would love it. I heard her talk about how much she misses it.”, Nedley smiled at the younger Earp, “Just give her a call and you can set up a date.”

Waverly nodded and blushed lightly at the mention of a date with a redhead officer, “I'll do that. Thank you, Sheriff.”, she put on her jacket; waving at her sister, “See you back home, Wynonna.”

“You got it, Babygirl.”, she waved back and served another customer.

Fixing her scarf as she left Shorty's, Waverly ran into a tall body, “Sorry.”, she looked up and saw the gorgeous redhead. She tumbled backward almost fell on her ass, but Nicole grabbed her forearms in the last minute and pulled her into her chest.

“We really need to stop meeting like this.”, she said, letting go of Waverly and letting her take a step back; watching as a blushed crept up brunette’s neck.

“I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I was walking and I was, I was fixing my scarf and I wasn't looking and then I bumped into you and you-"

“Wow, wow.”, Nicole grabbed her by her biceps, try to ground her, “Take a deep breath.”

She did and looked back at Nicole, “Sorry.”

“It's ok. Don't worry about it.”, Nicole let her hands fall from her arms and Waverly immediately missed their warmth, “Did you maybe see Sheriff in there?”

“In where?”

“Shorty's. You came out of there, right?”

“Oh, right. Yeah, he's in there.”

“Thank you.”, she made her way to the door, “See you around, Miss Earp.”, Nicole said smiling, tipping her Stetson towards the young brunette as she went through the door.

“I'm so screwed.”, she mumbled to herself and made her way to the car.

\----------

“Just fucking call her.”

It's been a few days since Nicole came to the school and collected the snake eggs. Both sisters sat at the dining table, drinking beers, as Waverly played with Nicole's card.

“What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey, I'm the girl you fucked last week. Would you like to come to the school and teach my class about snakes?’”

“She knows your name Waves and the way she looks at you, every time you guys see each other, I think she would defiantly like to repeat that night.”, her older sister told her.

Waverly glared at her over the table, but her sister was having none of it, “Don't look at me like that. Like you don't think the same thing when you see her, I've seen you blush so hard when she walks into the room and suddenly you have to go somewhere.”

“It's weird, Nonna.”, she sighed as she blushed, “I didn't think I was going to see her again, because I taught she worked in the Big City. Her house is on the outskirts of Purgatory, like ours, and-and this is why I don't do one night stands because unlike you I'm not good at having just sex, I like to feel the connection. I like it all to have a meaning. No offense.”

“None taken. Look at it this way, you like her and she clearly likes you back.”, Wynonna takes a sip of her beer, “So, I don't understand you right now. She already told you she wants to take you out for coffee. Take her up on that offer, while you talk you bring up her snakes and how your class would like to know more. Plus after the date, if you think it's not going anywhere just brake it off, no harm no foul.”

“You're right, I don't know why I'm stressing about this so much.”, she took out her phone and put Nicole's number in, after pressing the call button she put it to her ear.

“And maybe she'll take her snake out for you.”, Wynonna winked and got a glare from her baby sister in return, “What? A girl like her defiantly has a strap-on.”

_“Hello?”_

“Hi, Ni- Officer Haught. It's Waverly Earp.", Waverly blurred out getting an eye roll from her sister.

_“Hello, Miss Earp. How can I be of service?”_

“I was just wondering if that coffee offer still on the table?”

_“Of course it is, but would you rather get dinner with me?”_

“Yeah, sure. I would like that.”

_“Are you free tomorrow night?”_

“Yes, I am.”

_“I'll pick you up at 7.”_

“Sounds great. See you then.”

_“Looking forward to it.”_

The line died and Waverly sighed, putting her phone down, as a grin stretched across her face.

“You're so fucked, Babygirl.”

“Shut up.”, Waverly sighed and covered her face with her hands.

“Who knows maybe you guys really hit it off. When you think about it you didn't really do much talking when you first met.”, her sister winked at her, giving her that infamous Wynonna smirk.

“I'm going to bed.”, young brunette said rolling her eyes and heading upstairs, “Please clean up so I don't have to before work.”

“I will. Goodnight, Waves.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like this chapter. :D
> 
> Next time: Wayhaught date and first look at Nicole's reptile room.
> 
> If you liked it, you can check out more of my work and if you want to support me here is my [Tip Jar](https://ko-fi.com/coffeeforharley).
> 
> With love, Harley. <3


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught go on a date. Waverly meets some of Nicole's pets. Cuteness occurs. :)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter: [@HarleyQuinn2509](https://twitter.com/HarleyQuinn2509?s=09)
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

“I have never seen you this nervous, Babygirl.”

Wynonna commented as she stood in the doorway of Waverly's room as the younger girl changed into the fourth outfit in the last 20 minutes.

“I don't know what to wear. I don't want it to be too casual and at the same time, I don't want it to be too slutty. I'm feeling so stressed out.”

She started to panic, but then she felt Wynonna's hands on her shoulders as she slowly pushed her back, making her sit down on the bed. Crouching down in front of her.

“You need to calm down. It's just a date, everything is going to be fine. Nicole is a good person, all she wants is to get to know you.”

“Ok.”, her sister always knew what to say to calm her down.

“Come on. You have an hour before Haughtstuff comes here, so let's pick out an outfit that will make her brain short circuit.”

Waverly smiled at her sister, hugging her, “Ok. Let's make her jaw drop.”, she grins at Wynonna.

45 minutes later Waverly was all dressed up in tight, light blue jeans with a white flowy t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Her make-up was light, looking natural. 

“She's going to be drooling over you, Waves.”

“I hope so.”, Waverly smiled as she put on her black low heel shoes.

_Knock knock_

“Hey.”, Waverly said as she opened the front door. Nicole stood on the front porch in a dark blue knitted sweater, black jeans, and leather boots. Holding a bouquet of light pink dahlias, peonies, and roses.

“Hi.”, Nicole's mouth open and closed a couple of time, “You, you look amazing.”

“Thank you. You look incredible as well.”

“I-These are for you.”, Nicole handed her the bouquet, “You said you like pink.”

“Aww, that's so sweet of you.”, they smiled at each other.

“I'll get the mop.”, Wynonna piped up making Waverly chuckle.

“Come in. Let me get these in the vase and we can get going.”

“Hey, Wynonna.”, Nicole greeted as she closed the door and entered the living room where Wynonna sat in an armchair.

“Sit down, Haughtstuff."

Nicole chuckled, “Are you going to give me “the talk”?”

“Nah, I know Waverly will call me if she needs to hide your body.”

Redhead’s smile died down and she swallowed thickly, unsure how true was that statement.

“Don't listen to her. She is just teasing you.”, Waverly came back into the room with a bouquet that was now in a vase and set it on a coffee table, “Shall we?”

“Yeah.”, she sat up, “See you around Wynonna.”

They made their way throw the door when Wynonna yelled out of them, “Have fun, Waves! I won't wait up!”

Waverly glared at her and blushed, “Bye, Wynonna!”, she hurried Nicole through the door, “Sorry about her, she can be a brat sometimes.”

“It's ok. I don't mind.”, Nicole smiled, opening the passenger door of her Honda for Waverly.

“Aren't you a cavalier.”, brunette commented with a smile.

They drove for ten minutes when Waverly got curious and asked, “Where are we going exactly?”

“I made us a reservation at that restaurant at the edge of town.”

“Mary's Lagoon?”

“Yeah, that one. I hope that's ok.”, she said nervously.

“Are you kidding!?”, Waverly's face lit up, “It's my favorite restaurant in Purgatory. They have the best pasta dishes.”

She could see the redhead sigh with relief, “That's good to hear, I was worried you would hate it.”

“No, Nicole. Don't worry. As long as you don't take me to Shorty's for a date, I'll love it.”, she smiled, putting a hand over Nicole's that sat on a sifting gear.

“That's good to know.”, Nicole smiled, looking at her for a second and then turned her attention back to the road.

After a few minutes, Nicole parked in front of the smaller restaurant and they made their way inside; soon enough they were sitting at the table, eating their food and drinking wine.

“So, what made you become a teacher?”

“Hm... I guess I always liked kids and I finished college sooner than expected. When I came back I wanted to teach and one of the teachers just went to retirement so with some luck I got her place. It's a small town so we can barely fill 4 classrooms, but l since there are fewer kids you can work one on one with all of them equally. I like that more, to be honest. I like to help some kids out more if they need it and also give attention to the ones they are a little more independent.”

“Whoa, you said that so beautifully.”, Nicole smiled at her taking her hand over the table.

“Thanks.”, she smiled back, “And, um, what got you to be a cop?”

“I was a rebellious teen because my parents didn't care where I was. So when I graduated I tried college and failed. Tried other classes and jobs, but nothing felt right. So after a while, I joined the academy. I wanted to make something of myself, wanted to become someone people can turn to for help and someone they can trust. I graduated the academy, top of my class, when I got an email from Nedley that he wanted me on the force, he wanted to give me a job as a deputy in a small town. I thought it was a great idea so I packed my bags and my animals, bought a house here and the rest is history.”

“You had quite a journey.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.”, Nicole smiled taking another bite from her spinach pasta.

“Now, I have a question for you Nicole.”

“Shoot.”

“What's the deal with you and snakes?”

Nicole laughed, “I was just waiting when you'll ask me that question.”

“I'm just curious. I was never a snake loving person. My sister, on the other hand, would kill for one.”

“I got my first one when I was 20 and got my own apartment and thing escalated from there. I got another and another and then I had clutches started making money of off the babies. I got a part-time job at the zoo and schools where I would teach kids how to take care of snakes and let them hold them. The kids love it and I loved how they listened to me with such interest. But in two years I did it, my favorite thing will always be how they all yell “ewww” at the same time when one of my snakes eat a mouse.”

Waverly's face scrunched up in disgust, but the large smile that spread across her face betrayed her, “That's gross.”

“Are you afraid of snakes?”

“I'm not really a fan of them. When I was a kid one of my classmates got bit while we were playing, he got rushed into the hospital. That got me so scared I didn't want to go outside for 3 weeks, my uncle finally made me go all over the town with one of his annual mystery hunts.”, Waverly stopped, shaking her head and blushing hard, “That makes me sound like such a nerd.”

“No, no. You don't, you sound so cute. Trust me, I've done much nerdier stuff.”

“Like what?”, Waverly asked curiously.

Nicole blushed, “Um, I went to leadership camp when I was young.”

“Awww, that's so cute!”, Waverly chuckled as redhead’s face became redder, she squeezed Nicole's hand on the table, “Oh don't be embarrassed. I'm sure you were adorable.”

“Let's change the subject.”, Nicole said whipping her mouth with a napkin.

“Yeah.”, Waverly smiled at her, “I actually wanted to ask you how much do you charge for the programs with your snakes?”

“Depends how far I have to go, but usually around 150 bucks. Why?”

“After I told the kids about the eggs they want one of them when they hatch and I'm kind of worried about that, I don't want them to hurt it or something, but Nedley told me you did programs so I thought you would come over one day and teach them something about snakes. If you are interested?”

“Yes, I could totally do it. Just tell me the date so I can let Sheriff know to change my shift and you don't have to pay.”

“Ok, I'll let you know, I have to speak to the parents and of course we'll pay, we'll collect the money.”

“No need Waverly. Consider it a thank you for going to this date with me.”

“I would say yes anyway.”, brunette admitted with a soft smile.

“You would?”

“Yes. I was just worried it would be awkward, but I'm glad I was wrong for once.”

“Me too.”, redhead smiled.

They looked at each other for a long time before a young waiter came to their table, “Excuse me, ladies. We are closing soon.”, he sat the check on the table.

“Oh, of course.”, Nicole took out her wallet and put her debit card in the checkbook, writing a 20% tip for the waiter, “We didn't notice it was so late.”

“That's all right, Miss. Time flies in good company.”

“Yes.”, she smiled over the table at Waverly, “And I have a great one.”

“I'll be right back with your card.”, he said and Nicole nodded with a smile.

“So, what now? Where will you take me?”

“Well, I had something in mind but that depends on your next answer.”, the redhead smiled at her and Waverly could see the mischief in her eyes.

“And what is the question?”

“How scared of snakes are you?”

“Oh, no. No, no, no. You are not getting me near your snakes.”

“Come on. Let me show you.”, Nicole gave her a pleading look, “I'll let you hold four-day-old babies.”

“I don't want to hold them. I'll freak out and then they'll attack me.”

“Even if you do panic, they won't bite you. Trust me. Most of the snakes have been handled all their life, they are used to it. Plus, I also have lizards if you don't want to see the snakes.”

“Are you scheming just to get me back to your place?”, the brunette asked with a playful grin.

“Maybe I am.”, she smirked back.

“Then you should have just asked.”

Nicole chuckled, “Waverly Earp, would you like to come over to my place? Maybe met my animals or watch a movie?”

“I would love to.”, she smiled at her.

After Nicole got her card back, they made their way back to the car and were at Nicole's place soon after.

“Please make yourself comfortable.”, redhead tells her and takes Waverly’s jacket putting it on the hook. They toe off their shoes and hear a bell sound coming towards them.

Waverly turned and saw an adorable, fluffy red cat meowing loudly at them, “Waverly,”, Nicole said picking the cat up, “this is Calamity Jane. She is the only warm-blooded animal I have.”

“Awww, you are so adorable.”, Waverly said to the cat, petting her head and under her chin getting a purr in return.

“Yeah she is, but she's also a huge brat.”, she put her cat down and let her go her own way.

“She's cute.”

“If you don't want to see my reptiles you don't have to. We can just watch a movie or something.”

“No, I want to see them but I'm not promising I'll touch them.”

“You don't have to.”, Nicole chuckled, “Come on.”, she started walking up the stairs and Waverly followed.

Making their way through the short hallway and into a large room at the end of it. It was at least three times bigger than Nicole's bedroom, which was spacious just like her own.

“Wow.”, Nicole flicked the light on and Waverly could see the navy blue walls and the ceiling was painted like a night sky, with a ceiling lamp that looked like the moon (the cool white led light bulb inside it making it that much realistic), starts around it, “Jesus, that's so gorgeous.”

“Thanks. I paid a girl to do it and it's probably one of my favorite things in this house.”

Against the three walls, she was looking at, were large white multipurpose wooden bookshelf racks, on one wall were clear plastic tubs, some big the others small and Waverly could see some snakes moving in them. On the others were big and small terrariums some with snakes but must with lizards. Above them were small cupboards where, Waverly presumed, Nicole kept all she needed for her pets.

An orange lizard made his way towards the glass and Waverly found herself walking to the terrarium. She could see the end of his tail was white with black dots scattered across it.

“I thought you might like him.”, Nicole opened the door and taking the lizard out, “This is Charizard. He's a Leopard Gecko.”

“Can I hold him?”, she asked shyly but got an immediate nod from Nicole. She took Waverly's left hand and placed the lizard onto her palm, he made his way to her thumb and hugged it making Waverly’s heart melt, “That's so cute.”

“Yeah, he does that sometimes. I believe he thinks that fingers are like branches, but who knows.”, Nicole petted lizard’s back.

“I'm scared he'll fall.”

“He won't, he'll just climb up your arm if he feels like it. He's pretty lazy, while his girlfriend is more active.”, she put her hand into the terrarium and pulled out a yellow Leopard Gecko with a similar tail to Charizard, who jumped on her blue sweater and started running up and down it, “See she is crazy.”, she chuckled.

“What's her name?”, Waverly asked as she petted the lizard back lightly with her other hand, bringing him closer to her chest just to make sure he could jump on her shirt if he wanted to.

“Abra.”, Nicole blushed.

“I assume you like Pokémon.”, Waverly chuckled.

“Yes. You would be correct. There are some others that also have Pokémon names.”, she smiled, “I'll show them to you one day during the day because they are sleeping now.”

She looked up at Nicole with surprise, “Oh, that didn't even occur to me. We should let them sleep and you can show them to me tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

Waverly swallowed thickly, “I just thought... I thought...”

“Breathe.”, she stepped closer making Abra jump off of her and onto Waverly making them laugh. Abra made her way up Waverly's shirt coming up to her shoulder, laying down on it and got comfortable.

“That's so cute.”, Nicole takes out her phone and taking a picture, making sure she captures Charizard as well.

She turned her phone towards Waverly showing the picture, “Awww, that's so cute. Can you send me that?”

“Yes.”, she pressed a few more buttons and Waverly felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

“Thanks.”, she smiled back at the redhead.

“Do you want me to take you home?”, Nicole asked after a few minutes of silence.

“No!”, she said a little too forcefully making Nicole lift her hands up in surrender; Waverly blush and look at the floor, “Sorry. I just... Ever since we slept together I can't stop thinking about you and I just want you.”, she looked at Nicole again, “If you'll have me.”

Nicole just stepped closer and kissed her, “I feel the same way, Waves.”

Brunette kiss her again, “Take me to your room.”, she panted.

“Let me take these cuties off of you.”

“Oh, I totally forgot about them.”, she blushed and felt a soft kiss on her temples.

She took Abra in her left hand and Charizard in her right, “Go wash your hands first. The bathroom is opposite of the bedroom.”, she said as she put the lizards onto the branches in their terrarium.

Waverly went into the bathroom, washing her hands quickly, Nicole joining her a second later washing her own hand. They crossed the hallway and walked into the bedroom blindly as they kissed.

That night they felt so close to each other, making love until they were exhausted. Cuddling up into one another, falling asleep to the sound of soft breathing and light autumn wind, feeling happy and contained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this short chapter. Feedback is always welcome. :D
> 
> Next time: Snakes!
> 
> Check out more of my work and if you wanna support me here is my [Tip Jar.](https://ko-fi.com/coffeeforharley)
> 
>  
> 
> With love, Harley. <3


	4. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets the snakes, Wynonna hangs out with them.
> 
> Does someone get bitten? I don't know, I guess you'll have to read. ;)
> 
> \----------
> 
> It's my birthday today and since the Earpers have been so amazing I decided to post a new chapter a bit earlier.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter: [@HarleyQuinn2509](https://twitter.com/HarleyQuinn2509?s=09)
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Waverly woke up to the feeling of soft lips pressing against her neck, she smiled pushing herself further into the warm body behind her as she pulled onto the duvet that covered both of their naked bodies.

“Good morning, beautiful.”, Nicole said, her voice raspy, as she tightened the arm that was around the brunette.

“Mornin'.”, she barely gets through a yawn. Turning around, she pecked Nicole's lips and buried her face into the other woman's neck, “Please don't tell me you have to go to work. I'm too cozy.”

Nicole smiled against the top of her head and placed a soft kiss there, “No, I don't. I'm on call but Nedley said to get some rest after a week and a half of double shifts.”

“He's such a good person.”, she muttered into Nicole's neck, placing a few kisses along it.

“Yeah. Yes, he is.”

They laid in silence for a while longer before Waverly let out a long sigh and her stomach rumbled loudly.

“Hungry?”, Nicole asked teasingly, trying not to laugh.

“You're mean.”, brunette whined as she snuggled further into Nicole's neck, making her laugh in the process.

“Do you want something sweet or salty?”

“Sweet, please.”

“Anything, in particular, you would like?”

“Vegan pancakes?”

“Hm...”, Nicole sighed thinking, “Besides the regular, I only have almond milk. Will that work?”

“Yes, it will.”, Waverly smiled up at her then kissed her softly on the lips. They kissed for a few minutes before Waverly pushed herself away, “Come on. Let's make some breakfast.”

After putting on some comfortable clothes. Nicole put on a t-shirt and Nike workout leggings, while Waverly borrowing some sweatpants and an old washed out lightweight hoodie from Nicole, they made their way downstairs.

Taking the dry ingredients out, Nicole started to mix them together in a bowl, “Can you take the milk out?”

“Yup.”, she put the pan Nicole gave her down and made her way to the fridge.

She pulled on the left side open. She saw a bag slide off the shelf and hit the ground in front of her feet, as she looked down she saw frozen mice all over the floor, “AAAAAAH!”, she screamed jumping backwards.

Nicole’s body shook from the blood-curdling scream making half of her mixture spill out of the bowl.

Looking down at the floor she saw the mice and Waverly looking at them with a hand over her chest.

“Jeez Waves, you scared me.”

“I SCARED YOU!? Why do you have mice in your freezer!?”

“I have snakes, Waverly. They don't eat salads.”, she kneeled down taking the mice that fell on the floor rinsing them through cold water, putting them back in the plastic bag and placing it back in the freezer, “The shelf broke so the bags slide down each other. I was going to fix it today.”

“I always forget you have them.”, Waverly sighed, sitting down at the table, watching as Nicole take the milk out of the fridge, “I'm sorry I yelled. I got scared. Please don't be mad.”, she hugged herself, long sleeves falling at her sides.

Nicole stepped in front of her, “Hey.”, she said softly as she kneeled in front of her, stroking her knees lightly, “Hey, I'm not mad, I know you got scared. I'm sorry, baby. I should have told you that it was on the right side of the fridge.”

“Baby?”, Waverly smiled. She saw Nicole about so start apologizing and trying to take it back, “I like that.”

“Well, you kind of started it.”, Nicole grinned.

“I did?”

“Um… yeah.”, the redhead rubbed the back of her neck, “You called me baby a couple of times the first time we had sex.”

“Really?”, Waverly asked surprised, “I’m sorry, I don’t remember that. I was a bit drunk.”, she smiled apologetically. She put her arms around Nicole's neck pulling her into a hug, “But now that you reminded me. Can I call you that from now on and remember it?”

“Of course you can.”, she chuckled, “Let's make the pancakes now, so you don't starve.”

They ate breakfast quickly and as they were washing the dishes Nicole asked, “Do you want to see my snakes?”

“Sure, but don't put them on me. Please.”

“I would never. Not without your promotion. I always ask, even the kids on my program that are eager to do hold them.”

“Good.”

“Let me just clean out the tubs and then you can help me feed them and others.”, she paused, “If you want, I can do it later if you don't want to.”

Waverly stopped drying a plate she was holding and swallowed nervously, “I don’t know… I’ll have to think about that for a bit.”

“Ok.”, Nicole gave her a soft smile, “Can you feed Calamity while I'm cleaning?”

“Of course."

Nicole handed her the small bag of Whiskas wet cat food, “Give her this, a little dry food from under the sink and just fill her water up.”

“You got it.”, Nicole gave her a quick kiss, hurrying upstairs.

Waverly mixed Calamity’s food, hearing the ginger cat come around the corner and started eating. She added water into the bowl and petted the cat as she ate.

The doorbell rang and Waverly contemplated if she should open it, after a minute it rang again and she assumed Nicole couldn't hear it. She made her way to the door and opened the door.

“Yes?”, Waverly asked as she opened the door.

She was greeted by the sight of Nedley in his neatly pressed uniform, holding a folder in his hands, “Oh, hello. Miss Earp, didn't expect you to be here. Am I interrupting?”

“Hi, Sheriff. Please come in.”, he walked in and sat on the couch in the living room, while Waverly sat in the sofa, “Um... Nicole and I were just hanging out, she wanted to show me her pets and um... because I wanted to see them before she does the program for my class, so I know they will be safe.”, Waverly started to panic, not wanting to get Nicole in any trouble.

“That's so nice of you, even if you are afraid of snakes.”, he winked at her and grind.

 _‘Fuck! He totally knows!’_ , she was about to spill her guts but Nicole came down the stairs.

“Sir?”, redhead said in a worried voice, “Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine, Nicole. I told you to rest this weekend.”, he smiled at her and handed her the file he was holding, “I was looking over your files and this one wasn't signed and I have to send it by five since it was the guy from the Big City. I just came for a quick signature.”

“Of course.”, she took a pen and looked over the file quickly, signed it and gave the file back to Nedley, “I'm sorry you had to drive all the way here, Sir.”

“It's not a problem, gives me a chance to get away from Lonnie.”, Nedley sat up and headed to the door, Nicole followed, “I will not bother you any longer, ladies.”

“You’re not bothering, Sheriff.”

“Still.”, he opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, “Have great rest of the day.”, he tipped his Stetson, got into the cruiser and drove off.

“I think he knows.”, Waverly whispered as Nicole closed and locked the door.

“He won’t say anything.”, Nicole assured her but Waverly could tell she sounded hurt.

“This is not about me. I'm just worried I'll get you in trouble with him.”

“My personal life is nobody's business. If I want someone to know something personal I will tell them myself.”, Nicole said gently taking brunette's hand and guided her upstairs.

“That's good to know.”

They entered the reptile room and Waverly liked it more in the daylight, the walls seemed brighter and white shelves gave an amazing contrast.

Waverly immediately saw Charizard near the glass, “Hey cutie.”, she waved her finger in front of him, his head bobbed up and down following it.

Nicole pulled one of the tubs and took a red and white snake, who immediately wrapped around her hand, “This is Candy cane. She is a milk snake and one of my most tame snake.”

Candy cane started moving towards her flicking her tongue, Nicole pulled her head back and she continued moving around her fingers.

“She always goes to programs with me, kids adore her.”

Waverly reached out and stroked snake’s middle with her thumb, “She's pretty. I like the colors, she really does look like a candy cane.”

“Right?”, she chuckled, “When I first got her she was just a baby and she hung off my finger and she totally had that candy cane umbrella look and I was like yes that's going to be your name.”

“That's cute.”, Waverly smiled, “She won't attack me if I hold her?”

“No, she has never struck at anyone. She has always been so sweet and tame.”, Nicole said and smiled at the snake.

“Ok. Show me how to hold them.”

“Just hold the middle and the end of her body and the head will go where ever it wants.”, she placed the snake in Waverly's hand.

Snake immediately wrapped itself around her hand, slithering up her forearm and constantly flicked her tongue against her skin. Nicole saw slight panic in her eyes so she placed her palm against the back of Waverly's hand, lifting it lightly.

“Take your index finger and put it just below her neck.”, Waverly did as she was told and continued following redheads instructions, “Now, just lightly push her back and hook her around your thumb.”, she did and the snake didn't seem fazed just continued exploring Waverly's palm.

“Just breathe Waves. There is no need to be scared. She is just curious and wants to smell you.”

After hearing Nicole, she was suddenly aware of her heart slamming against her ribcage, her breathing rapid.

After taking a couple of deep breaths she felt herself relax, “Sorry.”

“Hey, don't apologize. You are actually really brave for facing your fears like this.”

Waverly smiled up at her, “You really think that?”

“Yes! Are you kidding? This is actually really courageous.”

“Can you show me more?”

“Yeah, I'll show you all of them if you want.”

“I would like that.”, they smiled at each other for a moment before Waverly felt Candy cane grip on her wrist tighter, “Ouch. She's squeezing me.”, brunette said in discomfort, “She's strong.”

“Yes, she is.”, Nicole chuckled, “Just tickle her tummy a bit and she'll loosen up.”, she did just that and soon enough Nicole was putting her back into the tub and sliding it into its place on the shelf.

She pulled onto a different one and in it were two snakes a black one and a yellowish one. Both snakes had a light circular pattern that was barely visible. 

“These are two of my Western Hognose. This is Lexa.”, she pointed to the black one and then to the yellow one, “And this is Clarke.”

“And this,”, Waverly pointed at the redhead with a wide grin, “is gay.”

“Shut up.”, Nicole playfully pushed her, “You know who they are so don't even deny that. That's gay by itself.”

“I would never.”, they laughed as Nicole picked up Clarke, asking a silent question and after Waverly nodded she gave it to her and picked Lexa up into her own hand.

“Aww, they have a little horn. That's sooooo cute.”, Waverly said as the snake turned her head and showed the brunette her profile.

“Yes, it is.”, Nicole smiled, “They use it to dig around in the dirt and leaves to find frogs and toads which are their favorite food.” 

“They feel a little different.”, Waverly noted.

“Good observation. Since Hognoses are much smaller their scales are as well and against a bigger snake, like a milk snake or a python, you can feel the scales more as they are also a little bit raised. They usually grow to a meter in length for female”, she pointed to Clarke, “and up to 60 centimeters for a male.”, stretching Lexa out. 

“Oh, that makes sense.”, she said, gently caressed the snakes middle with her thumb as the snake slithered around her hand.

“But Eastern Hognoses on the other hand.”, after putting Lexa back she pulled onto a different tub and took out a dirty yellow snake with brown spots that didn't have a pattern, “Their scales are bigger even though they are roughly the same size in length, so they feel smoother.”, she gave Waverly to touch it, “And unlike Western, they don't have their snout curled up, instead they have it a little more extended, but both have that point to it.”

“That's so interesting.”, Waverly could see the passion Nicole had for her pets and it made her smiled like a lovesick puppy. She could listen to Nicole talk hours on end about her snakes just so she can see that sparkle in her eyes.

She put the Eastern back in its tub and slide it back in, “Also when they get scared or they are trying to look threatening, they will stretch out the skin around their neck and flatten it, and if that doesn't work they will turn on their back, open their mouth and stick the tongue out. They will even pop a blood vessel in their mouth to look like they bleed out.”

“They play dead?”

“Yes.”, she chuckled, “Actually have one that plays dead when he sees tweezers.”, she put Lexa back into her tub when she heard Waverly laugh.

“Why tweezers?”

“I honestly don't know.”, redhead laughs, “I guess he doesn’t like them. Maybe they are too shiny for him or he thinks it a predator, I really don't know.”, she surged her shoulders and pulled out a pair of tweezers out of small cupboards above the snake's rack.

She pulled open one of the tubs and told Waverly to step closer so she can see it better, which she did. Inside was another Western Hognose, but this one was skin colored with asymmetrical light green circles down his spine, he almost looked drawn.

“This a pastel which means his color looks a little more “blended". He also has some albino in him since his mom was one.”

“He is really gorgeous.”, brunette said and Nicole hummed in agreement.

Nicole then pulled the tweezers out and within seconds snake was on it's back, his tongue out. His belly was chequered with light brown and green.

“Watch this.”, she handed tweezers to Waverly. She took the snake and flipped it onto its belly, a second later the snake turned back onto his back still playing dead, “He's trying to assure us his dead.”, they laughed for a long moment, “He's so silly.”

“But he's adorable.”, Waverly smiled, “What's his name?”

“Oliver. He has this like olive green on him so I was like why not.”

“Your snakes are so calm. I have to be honest, I wasn't expecting that.”, Waverly smiled.

“Oh, I have some that have attitudes. Some really fucking sassy.”, she laughed.

“Really?”

“Of course, I just didn't want to show them to you so you don't get scared.”

“Aw, that's so sweet.”, she gave Nicole a quick kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around her middle, “Can I see some more?”

“Yeah, yeah.”, Nicole stepped back, “I can show you my ball pythons.”

“You have pythons?”, Waverly's eyes went wide as she swallowed thickly, making Nicole laugh at her reaction.

“You're thinking of those big pythons but I don't have those anymore.”, she took a large hollow log out of the tub she opened; lightly angling it and suddenly a curled up snake slide out and onto Nicole's open palm, “Ball pythons, are not that big.”

The curled up snake fitted perfectly in Nicole's palm. The snake was gorgeous, it was black and yellow and its hand was in the middle of it curled body, flicking its tongue.

“This is Bumblebee. He is my banana ball python and he has this gorgeous black spider pattern and eye stripes.”

“Banana? That sounds so silly.”, Waves smirked at it, “He looks so unbothered.”

“I don't think that is like the official term but that's what it said when I bought him.”, she smiled, turned him around so she can see his face better, “He is always so unbothered; until I come in with a mouse, then he goes crazy with excitement.”

She placed Bumblebee into Waverly's palm. The snake didn't even move, it's tongue flicking a little more frequently smelling Waverly with curiosity.

Meanwhile, Nicole pulled a different ball python. This one was much bigger than the one Waverly held, “Whoa.”, she watched in amazement as she took in its color.

The snake had a gorgeous orange color to it but what was more intriguing were bright white patches scattered across its body, over her eyes were deep orange eye stripes.

“I was hoping for that reaction. She has these gorgeous saddles over her or patches as people call them.”, Nicole grind, “She is a piebald ball python morph and her name is Pumpkin.”, her smile widened, her dimples showing, “Get it? Pumpkin pie...bald and she is orange.”, she laughed at her own silly wordplay.

“Jesus.”, Waverly rolled her eyes at her, she would face-palm if she didn't have a snake in her hands.

Nicole laughed at the younger girl’s reaction, “I have two more that also have pie names.”

“But, why?”, brunette whined.

“You name over one hundred snakes and still have ideas. Plus I don't like giving them human names, I just don't feel like it suits them.”

“What about Oliver and Clarke and Lexa?”

“Touché.”, Nicole rolled her eyes, “But they are named after characters. Also, I got them as a pair and I was really involved in The 100 back then. I have Cosima and Delphine as well.”

“Wow, you're like the embodiment of gay.”, she laughed.

“Says you.”

“I'm bi, bitch.”

They laughed for a long moment, enjoying it to the fullest, but it was cut short when Waverly's phone started ringing. She transferred Bumblebee into one of her palms, hoping he would stay still. Taking it out of Nicole's borrowed hoodie, Wynonna’s name showed up on the screen making her answered the FaceTime quickly.

“Hey Wyn, is everything ok?”, she saw her sister sitting on their couch eating chips and felt relief wash over her.

 _“Where the fuck are you? What kind of Amazon is that behind you?”_ , Wynonna asked pulling the phone closer to see better, giving Waverly a close-up shot of her right eyebrow.

“I'm in Nicole's reptile room, those are terrarium behind me.”

_“She got you near her snakes?”_

“Not only near.”, she flipped the camera showing Nicole holding Pumpkin and then her palm where Bumblebee sat.

_“Is Waverly ‘I-don't-want-to-go-through-the-snake-part-of-the-zoo-because-I'm-scared' Earp, holding a motherfucking snake?”_

“Yes, she is.”, Nicole said smiling as she helped Pumpkin wrap around her arm.

_“How did you manage that, Haughtstuff? Also, that is a bitchen snake.”_

“Thank you, Earp. I didn't manage anything, I just asked and she said yes.”

_“Oh, Baby girl, you must be so smitten!”_

“Ok, bye, Wynonna!”, she blushed and was about to disconnect the call when Wynonna stopped her.

_“Hey, wait. Wait!”_

“What?”, she flipped the camera back onto herself.

_“I thought today we were going to get lunch together.”_

Waverly looked at the time on her phone, it read 1:04 pm, “Oh damn, I didn't think it was past noon already. I totally forgot about lunch.”, Waverly's smile fell.

“You should come over Earp?”, Nicole walked over and stood next to Waverly who got her in the frame so her sister can see her, “I was going to order some pizzas for us and I know you want to see the snakes.”, she smiled.

“Really?”, both Earp girls asked in surprise their voices filled with hope. People don't call Wynonna Earp over, still thinking she's a lowlife who is crazy and just drinks. Hanging out with Doc didn't help her image either.

“Yeah, you said you would love to see them eat and I was going to do that after lunch anyway, and I'm not really sure Waverly will like that. She screamed just from seeing the mice.”, she chuckled when Waverly bumped their shoulders.

 _“I would really like that, Haught.”_ , Wynonna smiled genuinely at the camera, _“Text me the address and I'll be on my way.”_

“Waverly will send it to you.”

“Wyn, can you also bring me some clothes?”, Waverly smiled at the camera, “Please?”

_“Sure thing, baby girl. Anything specific?”_

“Just something comfortable and some underwear.”

_“Will do. I'll see you in a bit. Bye.”_

“Bye.”, Waverly hung up and put her phone back into her pocket.

“I thought you like wearing my clothes.”, Nicole smirked then kissed her soundly.

“I do, but if I have to roll up my sleeves any more my circulation will stop.”, brunette said making them both chuckle.

“How about you pick the snake this time?”, she put Pumpkin away then reached for Bumblebee, “Just point to an enclosure and I'll take it out. Pick from the first two rows.”

“Ok.”, Waverly looked at the tubs, “Mhm... this one.”

“Great pick.”, the redhead smiled as she pulled the sixth tub in the second row and inside Waverly could see a blue tail disappearing behind a large rock Nicole has sat for it. After some maneuvering, she finally pulled out a beautiful blue snake.

Top of it was navy blue and as it came to the side it faded into a gorgeous almost lapis blue, its belly white and shiny and a tip of its snout was light orange.

“This is my adopted blue racer, her name is Mystique. I got her just before I came here, she was underfed she is still skinny but we’re working on it.”

“How can you tell? She looks normal to me.”

Nicole handed her the snake which immediately gripped its tail around her forearm as it slithered through her fingers.

Nicole took out another blue racer out of a different tub, but this one was smaller and a little darker in color, but his orange snout was brighter, “This is Sullivan, her boyfriend.”

She stepped closer to Waverly's hand, “Can you see how her back comes into a point?”

Waverly looked at it from a profile, “Oh, it does. I can see it.”

“And see how Sullivan is like rounded and doesn’t have that point?”, she turned it and stretched it out against Mystique and got a nod from Waverly, “Skinnier the snake, more visible of a point.”

“She has a big point.”

“Yes, she does. She had a bigger one when I got her. She actually got 35 grams in the last 3 weeks I had her. She has a rounded 400 grams now and I'm hoping I'll get her weight up so she can breed next year.

A bell rang downstairs. Nicole took the snakes, handing Waverly a small bottle of sanitizer, “It's light prevention so don't lick your fingers or anything before you wash them thoroughly.”

Waverly nodded, squeezing the bottle and putting a good amount on her hands, rubbing the sanitizer in as she went down her stairs and opened the front door.

“I brought whiskey.”, she said holding up a plastic bag.

“Of course you did.”, she pulled Wynonna in and shut the door, “Let’s just get something clear, I really like her so please for the love of God don't screw it up for me.”

Wynonna put her hand on her chest in a curt manner, “I would never.”

“Wynonna, please.”

“I promise I'll be on my best behavior.”, she assured her sister, rubbing her hands up and down Waverly's arms.

“Hey, Wynonna.”, Nicole said as she came down the stairs, “I thought we should order pizzas and then I can let you hold the blue-eyed Lucy we talked about.”

“Fuck yes!”, Wynonna said excitedly.

They made quick work of ordering pizzas and went back to the room as Nicole gave the older Earp a short house tour.

“Wow.”, Wynonna's jaw dropped as she entered the room, “This is so amazing.”

“Right!? I had the same reaction.”, Waverly smiled at her sister, “It's such a gorgeous room. We should do something like this at the Homestead.”

“I don't think the ceiling at the Homestead would survive another coat of paint.”, she commented offhandedly as she took the room in, making Waverly chuckle lightly.

“Here you go Wynonna.”, their eyes snapped to the redhead who was holding a large white snake.

“Oh. My. God.”, both Earp sisters looked with wide eyes as the snow white snake.

“Do I need to know anything before I hold it?”

“Just don't scare her and you'll be fine. She's a bit heavy so try and keep her steady. If you see her neck get into an S shape, try to pull your hand back and turn your head to the other side to make as much distance as possible. But you should be fine she doesn't strike, the other one does but I'll be holding her.”, she assured her, “I'll give Waverly the male, he's smaller and not as heavy.”

“You think I can't hold some weight?”, Waverly said defensively, giving her a mean look.

“No. He's just the most passive one. I don’t want you getting bit. I know Wynonna won't get bit either but I still want you to have the safest snake.”, she said so matter-of-factly, handing her a smaller white snake but it was still pretty heavy.

“Fine.”, she said pouting.

As she pulled out the third one out, putting her in her left hand, Wynonna looked with wide eyes, “How rich are you?”

“What?”, the redhead looked confused before she continued, “I'm doing well, but I'm not rich.”

“These are like 500 a piece.”

“Babies are but I got these when they were already one year old. I actually got them all for 1800, but I doubled my money just after the first clutch. Trust me, if you're breeding, they are worth the investment in the long run.”

Both women looked at her, their mouth almost reaching the floor, “How much do you make from them?”, Wynonna asked after trying to process everything.

“Hm... Just from them, I usually get around 8 eggs so let's just take that as a clutch, I usually get most of them to be pure blue-eyed Lucys. So let's say all 16 eggs per clutch are pure so I'll sell them for 400 each. 16 times 400 is...”, she muttered under her breath for a moment trying to do math in her head as fast as possible, “6400 bucks per clutch.”

The Earp girls looked at her with wide eyes as if they've seen a ghost.

“Fuck.”, Wynonna sighed, “I knew I should have shagged you when you came into Shorty's for the first time.”

“Hey.”, her sister gave her a warning look, “Back off, she's mine.”

“I'm flattered that I have sisters fight over me, one off my bucket list, but you're not my type Wynonna.”, she smiled at them, giving Waverly a quick wink making her blush lightly.

“So what are their names?”, Waverly asked, trying to change the topic.

“That is Lugia.”, pointing at the one in Wynonna's hands, “The male you're holding is Azul, and this feisty little thing is Bubbles.”, she lifts the snake in her hands and the snake hisses at her.

“You named the disobedient snake Bubbles?”, Wynonna asked through her laughter.

“No.”, she chuckled, “The salesman’s 4-year-old daughters wouldn't let me leave without promising I would name her Bubbles, so I did because Nicole Haught does not break her promises.”, she puffed up her chest proudly, smirking mostly to herself.

“I'll quote you on that, Haught.”, older Earp said making Nicole regretting it immediately, she looked over to Waverly for some help but saw her smiling at the snake in her hand as it laid it’s head onto the palm of her hand, resting peacefully.

She looked up at the redhead and their eyes met, “What?”

“You like him.”, Nicole smiled at her.

“I do and I like his name. It suits him so well.”

“Thanks. I thought so too.”

“Can someone fill me in?”, Wynonna looked between them.

“Azul means blue in Spanish and his eyes are such pretty sapphire blue.”, Waverly told her sister.

“Oh! That makes sense. Cool name, Haughtstuff.”, she nodded at them both.

Nicole noticed Wynonna trying to change her hold on the snake in her hands. She reached with her free right hand to help her. As she reached out, with her palm facing up, the snake in her hand strike at the redheads lower forearm, close to her veins, letting go a second later.

“Come on, Bubble.”, she looked at the snake who still looked at her with a vicious look, “You can't be good even for one day?”

Waverly watched with fear as Nicole pushed her open hand to cover the snakes head with her palm, making the snake coil up into a ball. Redhead took it from the back and placed it in the tub closing it a little roughly.

“You're bleeding.”, Waverly came close to her, turning her forearm as it started dripping down to her palm.

“It's nothing.”, she whipped it quickly, hoping it wouldn't drip onto the carpet below, “I need to go and disinfect it.”, she slid a tub open and turned to the Earp sisters, “You can put both of them in this tub if they are too heavy. I'll be right back.”, she said leaving the room.

Waverly put Azul in the tub and Wynonna followed her lead, “Jesus, do you think she is going to be ok?”

“She's been in this business for a long time. I think she is used to getting bit by now.”, Wynonna said offhandedly as she slid the tub back into its place, she walked over to the opposite wall where the terrariums were.

“I guess you're right.”, she stood next to her sister fidgeting, looking towards the door, “Maybe I should go check on her.”

Wynonna rounded her hand around her shoulders before she could move, “Oh, baby girl, you are so smitten with her. I have never seen you like this.”

The shorter girl sighed, relaxing a little, “I really like her. I didn't think I would but she is so intelligent and brave and so, so sweet and-"

“And really good in bed.”, Wynonna smirked.

“That too.”, her sister blushed, but smiled widely, “She's amazing. I've never met someone like her. Yes, the snakes freak me out a bit, but I somehow trust her so much which is not usual for me.”

“I know, Waves.”, she pulled her sister closer, leaning her head onto her and softly kissing her temple, “I think she's good for you. She seems honest and loyal, plus Nedley always speaks highly of her.”

“You really think that?”

“Yes, but if you tell her that I'll deny it for the rest of my life.”

Waverly chuckled, “Thanks Wyn that means a lot.”

They watched at the terrariums when an orange lizard caught Waverly's eye. She took it out and he right away settled into her palm, looking up at Wynonna, “This little guy is Charizard. He's a gecko, I think Nicole said leopard gecko, look how orange he is!”, she said excitedly smiling at the gecko in her palm.

“He is so fucking adorable.”, Wynonna rubbed his head with her thumb and picked him up, placing him in her palm.

“Wow, look at this snake.”, Waverly looked at the terrarium next to her and a beautiful small snake with a bright turquoise belly and a red stripe on both sides of her body. Another one came soon after, the same color painted her body. They looked so identical Waverley thought there was a mirror inside.

“Damn they are colorful.”, Wynonna commented.

“I see you found the California red-sided. Aren’t they something?”, Nicole stood in a doorway, her forearm wrapped in a bandage.

“Nicole.”, Waverly rushed to her, lightly tracing the bandage.

“It's fine, don't worry. She pulled on my skin so it went deeper than usual but it didn't catch my veins. I had to bandage it because it was bleeding through the plasters I usually use.”

“You sure you are ok?”, Waverly still looked at her with fear in her eyes.

“I am. I'm sorry if you go scared. Bubbles is a bitch sometimes, I shouldn’t have taken her out but I wanted you guys to see all three of them.”, she sighed, “It was my fault, I should have paid more attention to her.”

“It's ok, Nicole.”, Wynonna interrupted their conversation, “How about you show us some of your lizards instead? You know, so Waverly doesn't freak out with you holding other snakes.”, she said trying to put her sister at ease.

“Sounds good to me, Wynonna.”, both Earp sisters moved so Nicole can get to the enclosures, “You want to see smaller ones first?”

“Sure.”, Wynonna nodded, “What is the biggest one?”

“Uh... Iguanas. They are the biggest.”

“You have iguanas?”

“Mhm, two blue and two green.”

“Nice!”

Nicole came to a terrarium, inside stones, caves and driftwood were placed all around, greyish sand covered the bottom acting as a flooring. Against one of the walls was a ramp that lad up to a platform that had light shining upon it. She slid the door open and took out two tan colored bearded dragons. She handed one to Waverly then the other to Wynonna, making sure she took Charizard away from her and put him back into his own terrarium.

“Just make sure you are holding them firmly but don't squeeze them because they will scratch you.”, she took out one more out and handling it with care, “I have another female that is pregnant so she is digging in the other enclosure.”

“You are going to have babies?”, Wynonna smiled at her.

“Yup, but I always have babies. Except in winter, most of them just chill through winter but sometimes it happens because I try to keep them warm as possible through winter.”

“Do you have some now?”

“Mhm, I just had my last clutch hatched five days ago.”

“Can we see them?”, Waverly looked as her sister got so excited about seeing baby snakes.

“Yeah, yeah.”, she put her bearded dragon back in its terrarium, “Put your back as well because he will probably eat the babies thinking they are warms.”, she chuckled.

Wynonna did and came to a small 5 by 5 rack that had a large double door cabinet underneath it, with smaller tubs that had knobs on them. Waverly put the bearded dragon from her hand back into his home, sliding the door back not wanting them to escape.

Nicole pulled the small tub all the way out, held it between Wynonna and herself, “Are these a blue racer babies?”

“Yes, good catch.”

Waverly looked into the tub and she could see five small, dark blue snakes looking up at them as the slide all over it. Inside, instead of the substrate she had for her bigger snakes, she had some paper towels; there was also a Gatorade cap filled with water, a small cave, few small rocks, and some plastic foliage.

“Aww, they are so cute!”, Waverly said a little too loudly making the snakes scatter around faster from a sudden loud noise.

“You scared them, Waves.”, the redhead laughed and picked up one.

The small snake looked like it was freaking out, its head was all over the place and tongue flicking with such speed it was barely visible. She placed it onto Wynonna's palm, the older sister’s expression softened.

“Oh my God. I'm going to die.”

“Will they bite?”, Waverly asked.

“Some will.”, she placed the tub back in and took a different one out, Waverly could see this one was filled with baby hognose snakes, “Some always have attitudes.”, redhead bend her finger and held it inside the tub, immediately a snake strikes at her hissing loudly, then another did the same, “But their teeth are non-existent so they can't even break the skin.”

The sound of a doorbell rang through the house, “Pizza!”, they exclaimed at the same time.

Nicole made quick work of the tub while Wynonna put the little guy she was holding in its own tub.

“You guys go wash your hands. I would suggest surgeon style, just to be safe, while I get the food.”, redhead said as she was already out the door.

“You got it.”, both sisters followed but turned into the bathroom, washing their hands all the way up to their elbows.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the smell of freshly made pizza greeted them. They both inhaled deeply, sighing happily and made their way to the kitchen where the dining table was.

Nicole washing her hands in the sink as the Earp girls entered, “I have some beer, but I see Wynonna brought whiskey as well.”

“I did, but I'll have a beer.”

“Me too.”, Waverly smiled at the redhead as she started opening up the boxes, finally finding her vegan pizza and digging in.

Nicole took three bottles out and placed them on the table, “Can you please open mine, baby? My hands are covered with flour.”

“Yeah.”, she took the bottle, quickly twisting it open and set it back in front of Waverly, “There you go.”, she smiled.

“Thank you.”, the brunette smiled back. Her eyes snapped to her sisters and saw Wynonna grinning widely.

 _‘Baby?’_ , she mouthed at her younger sister.

 _‘Shut up.’_ , Waverly mouthed back, annoyingly, and took a bite of her vegan pizza. She looked over at Nicole who was so engrossed with her pizza that she didn't even notice the interaction between the two sisters.

“So? How did you guys meet?”, Wynonna asked with the most evil Earp grin she could master, making Nicole blush in the process and Waverly to growl in annoyance.

They chatted about anything and everything as they ate, from Nicole's pet choices to Wynonna's alcohol choice for each food category.

Waverly smiled as she watched her sister and Nicole fight over what the best pizza topping is. She enjoyed watching the interaction between the two as she thought how well Nicole fitted in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave some feedback if you like. :)
> 
> Just another huge thank you to Earpers for the birthday wishes. I love this family we created so much!
> 
> Next time: Feeding time.
> 
> Check out more of my work and if you wanna support me here is my [Tip Jar.](https://ko-fi.com/coffeeforharley)
> 
>  
> 
> With love, Harley. <3


End file.
